A monitoring device for support cables of a lift platform has become known from the specification JP 06345352. An end of each support cable is provided with a cable eye stiffener at which a support pin is arranged. An end member is provided at the free end of the support pin, and a compression spring is arranged between a carrier frame and the end member. In the case of slack in the support cable the spring moves the support pin, together with the end member, downwardly relative to the carrier frame. The movement of the end member is monitored by means of limit switches and a warning is generated.
A disadvantage of the known device resides in the fact that the monitoring of each support cable is costly. Moreover, the end members of the support pins lie closely adjacent to one another, whereby arrangement of the limit switches is made difficult.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a remedy to the shortcomings of the prior art.